Question: A green pair of shoes costs $$6$, and a yellow watch costs $$3$. The green pair of shoes costs how many times as much as the yellow watch costs?
Answer: The cost of the green pair of shoes is a multiple of the cost of the yellow watch, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$6 \div $3$ $$6 \div $3 = 2$ The green pair of shoes costs $2$ times as much as the yellow watch costs.